Penguins In Hogwarts
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When the Penguins find out they were going to attend Hogwarts, they felt excited, though Kowalski didn't believe so at first. Once they found out it was for real, that was when the real excitement and wizardry began. The Penguins may have to fight against each other in tournaments, but everything will be great! Right?


**My first Penguins Of Madagascar and Harry Potter crossover fanfic! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Yer Wizards, and Hogwarts!

The Penguins were hanging out in the HQ, minding their own business. Everything was fine. Kowalski wasn't working in the lab. Rico isn't hanging out with his doll girlfriend, Private isn't watching the Lunacorns, and Skipper isn't training the boys. They're all just hanging out.

"If we get to go to Hogwarts one day, how will everyone else react?" Private asked.

"They'll tell us that there is no Hogwarts, because magic and Hogwarts doesn't exist" Kowalski said.

"Kowalski, Kowalski, Kowalski" Rico said.

"If it did exist, then Hagrid would tell us we're wizards by now" Skipper said.

Suddenly, a penguin enters.

"Hello, penguins!" he said.

"Hangrid is a penguin?" Private asked.

"True. I knew so many magic skills to turn into animals" Hagrid replied.

"And what are you going to talk about with us?" Skipper said.

"Yer wizards, penguins" Hagrid replied.

"Wizards?!" The penguins said.

"Yes. Wizards. And yes, Hogwarts does exist" Hagrid said, looking at Kowalski.

"Pack some essentials you'll need, and I'll be at Central Park" he continued.

Hagrid left afterwards.

"Oh boy! We're going to go to Hogwarts!" Private said in happiness.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Rico said.

"Lets pack our blankets and water bottles" Skipper said.

"Yeah, whatever. I mean, what if it's a trap?!" Kowalski said.

"It's not a trap" Skipper reassured him.

"Whatever" Kowalski said, packing his blankets and water bottles.

Once the Penguins finished packing, they went to Central Park, where Hagrid was waiting.

"How do we get to the train station?" Private asked.

"I'll use my teleportation spell" Hagrid replied.

He did so, and he and the Penguins were immediately at the train station to Hogwarts.

"Whoa…." they said in unison.

They continued walking until a wall blocked them.

"A wall?!" Rico asked.

"Walk through it" Private said.

Rico ran through the wall, making it to the other side. The other penguins followed, along with Hagrid.

"Let's hop on the train" Skipper said.

He and the other Penguins went in the train.

A few hours later, the train finally reached Hogwarts.

"Whoa….it is real!" Kowalski said.

"Ah hah" Rico said.

"Let's hope we're all in the same house" Skipper said.

Hagrid was seen in a boat by the shoreline.

"Guys, hop in" he said.

The penguins hopped in the boat. Hagrid steered the boat over to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Private was opening a little box to see a little brown frog.

"Hello there, brown frog" Private said, stroking the frog's back.

"That, little guy, is a chocolate frog, made with 70% Croakoa (did I spell that right?)" Hagrid said.

"No wonder. I need to taste it" Private said.

Just then, the frog escaped.

"Darn it!" Private said in disappointment.

Soon, the boat reached Hogwarts. The Penguins entered through one door. They saw a huge room with many tables and chairs, with a chair that's alone facing the tables. Hagrid turned back into a human and went behind the chair. There were people sitting in tables, ranging from ages 8 to 19. The Penguins sat in four empty chairs.

"Hey! Penguins can't do magic!" a boy aged 10 said.

"Yes they can!" a girl aged 9 said.

Every one argued on whatever Penguins can do magic or not. The Penguins sat still, looking at Hagrid. Hagrid was now holding a brown hat with both hands.

"That hat has a face. Did you guys know that?" Kowalski whispered to the rest of the penguins.

"You don't have to whisper. We're all new students here at Hogwarts" a boy aged 15 said.

"Everyone, meet the Sorting Hat. He'll choose houses for you in this room" Hagrid said.

"I'll get a list. I want to know your names in alphabetical order, and we'll do the list in alphabetical order….expect for the Penguins. They'll be first on my visit. Penguins, what are your names?" Hagrid asked.

"Kowalski" Kowalski replied.

"Private" Private replied.

"Rico" Rico replied.

"Skipper" Skipper said.

"Alright, so….Kowalski, you're up first" Hagrid said.

Kowalski got up from his seat. He walked over to the chair. He sat down on it. Hagrid used a shrinking spell to make the hat smaller so that it would fit Kowalski. Hagrid then put the hat on him. The Sorting Hat began to speak.

"Kowalski, is it?" The Sorting Hat said.

Kowalski nodded.

"Hmm….let me think about which house you belong in" The Sorting Hat said.

Kowalski sat there, everyone looking at him.

"Hmm….you have a lot of wit….you like to learn...and you have a lot of wisdom here, I see. I believe I have the perfect house for you" The Sorting Hat said.

"I hope I don't get Slytherin" Kowalski whispered to himself.

"Kowalski, you belong to the Ravenclaw house" The Sorting Hat said.

Hagrid took the hat off and Kowalski sat back down.

"Private, you're up" Hagrid said.

Private ran over to the chair, sitting down.

"I can't wait to know which house I belong in!" Private said.

Hagrid put the hat on Private. Private smiled.

"Private, is it? You seem really excited" The Sorting Hat said.

"I am excited!" Private said.

"Let me think" The Sorting Hat said.

Excited, Private stood still in the chair, not moving an inch.

"You value hard work, I see. I see you also have dedicance, patience, loyalty, and fair play….I say you belong in the Hufflepuff house" The Sorting Hat said.

"Woo!" Private said.

Hagrid took the hat off, and Private ran over to his seat.

"Rico" Hagrid said.

Rico sat down at the chair. Hagrid put the hat on him.

"Rico, is it?" The Sorting Hat said.

"Ah hah" Rico said.

"Hmm….you're resourceful…..ambitious…..I see those traits in you….hmm….how about Slytherin for you?" The Sorting Hat said.

"Nope. Not Slytherin" Rico said.

"How about Gryffindor instead?" The Sorting Hat asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Rico replied.

After the hat was taken off, Rico went back to his seat, and Skipper went to sit down in the chair. Hagrid put the hat on him.

"So you're Skipper?" The Sorting Hat asked.

"Yes" Skipper said.

"Hmmm….you're a tough one….hmm…..a lot of courage, I see….a lot of chilvary…..and a lot of determination. You, Skipper, you lucky fellow, belong in Gryffindor" The Sorting Hat said.

"Huh?" the whole room said.

"This penguin, Skipper, is the first flat-headed penguin student of the Gryffindor house. Flat-headed penguins usually get Slytherin, but Skipper is a lucky fellow here" The Sorting Hat said.

Skipper smiled and everyone cheered. After the hat was taken off, he sat back down.

"You're lucky, Skippah!" Private said.

"I know, right?! It's so awesome!" Skipper said.

After the sorting ceremony and welcoming feast was over, the Penguins, along with fellow students, went to their new houses. Skipper and Rico felt proud that they were going to be together in the same house, but Kowalski and Private aren't as lucky. One day, the Penguins will come together, but Skipper and Rico will both have to fight against Kowalski and Private in tournaments.

"I can't believe it! We're in Hogwarts!" Skipper said to Rico.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Rico said.

The duo enters the house.

"It's huge!" Skipper said.

"Ah hah" Rico said.

"You know, if you did get Slytherin, then that would make sort of sense" Skipper said to Rico.

"Ey!" Rico yelled in anger.

"What?! I was just trying to be funny!" Skipper said.

Rico and Skipper laughed.

"It's a good thing you didn't get Slytherin! I heard the people there use dark magic!" Skipper said.

"Ah hah" Rico said.

When Skipper and Rico hopped on the stairs, the stairs started moving on their own.

"How in the world of Hogwarts do stairs move on their own?!" Skipper asked, surprised.

"It's not just us who uses magic in Hogwarts. Hogwarts uses it's own magic, too! It stairs move on their own, it's candles float on their own! It's because of magic!" a girl aged 12 replied.

"Have you been in Hogwarts before, because I don't know how managed to know this information, or how you managed to understand me, a flat-headed penguin, in Hogwarts" Skipper said, confused.

"This is my 4th year here. I can do a lot of cool spells now, like the spell to communicate with animals! As for me understanding you, that's because of the magic here causing you and the other Penguin students at Hogwarts to speak English" the girl replied.

"Oh. I see. Well, this is my first year here. Rico's, too" Skipper said.

"Yup" Rico said.

"I'm Katherine. What are your names?" the girl said.

"I'm Skipper" Skipper said.

"It's so nice to meet you" Katherine said.

"So you're not new in Hogwarts?" Skipper asked Katherine.

"Nope. I am new to this house, though. I've been a Hufflepuff for a while, and then Hagrid realized I was put into the wrong house, so he put me in Gryffindor this year" Katherine replied.

Skipper giggled.

"Never thought the Sorting Hat can put Hogwarts students in the wrong house" Skipper said.

"The Sorting Hat rarely puts students in the wrong house. But when it does, Hagrid realizes it within a year or two" Katherine said.

"Oh! I'm Rico" Rico said.

"Hey, Rico!" Katherine said.

"Where'd you originally come from?" Skipper asked Katherine.

"Wales" Katherine replied.

"Rico and I came from New York City" Skipper said.

"New York! I love hearing about that place! I want to visit that city one day!" Katherine said, feeling happy.

"I love New York. At first, I didn't like it that much, but over time, I started to like it. Another one of my penguin friends, Kowalski, didn't believe in magic or Hogwarts until today" Skipper said.

"Oh. Kowalski! I've heard many rumours about him once him, you, Rico, and a penguin named Private got sorted into houses. One rumour I know is from a 17 year old boy who says that Kowalski should've been put in Slytherin. Weird boy. Kowalski belongs in Ravenclaw, which is the house he's been chosen to stay in" Katherine said.

"Never believe in rumours, even if they sound true" Skipper said to Katherine.

"Yeah. I never believe in rumours. They're always fake" Katherine said.

"Yes" Skipper said.

"Hey, your first class is tomorrow, isn't it?" Katherine asked Skipper.

"No. Tomorrow's Saturday, which is the weekend. First class is on Monday" Skipper replied.

"I totally forgot it was almost the weekend! Oops!" Katherine said, giggling.

Skipper giggled along with her.

"Where do students stay in Hogwarts?" Skipper asked Katherine.

"Dormitaries. 5 students each sleep in a dormitary" Katherine said.

"I see" Skipper said.

Rico babbled and grunted a lot.

"Rico's trying to say that he's really excited about sharing a room with me" Skipper said.

"Each student stays in Hogwarts for 7 years" Katherine said, "10 new students for each house, 40 students total in one year, 280 students total in Hogwarts" Katherine said.

"I know. I saw only 40 students at the tables during the welcoming feast" Skipper said.

Suddenly, a beam of magic that came out from the window dashes towards Skipper. Soon, the magic hits Skipper on his forehead, causing him to pass out.

"'Kipper!" Rico screamed.

Rico picked up the unconscious Skipper. He brought him to the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitary.

(3 hours later)

Skipper woke up, his forehead hurting.

"Ugh…..my forehead" Skipper complained, putting his flipper on his forehead.

Suddenly, he gasps when his flipper felt a scar on his forehead.

"Does anyone have a mirror here?" Skipper asked.

"I do" a boy aged 9 said.

The boy gave Skipper a mirror. Skipper looked at his reflection. He gasped when he saw a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"A lightning shaped scar?!" Skipper screamed, surprised.

Suddenly, Skipper woke up again.

"So….." Skipper said, feeling his forehead.

There was no scar on his forehead. Suddenly, Skipper felt his head hurt.

"Ugh! My head! It hurts!" Skipper complained.

Skipper put his flippers on his temples. He couldn't take in the pain anymore. He put his head on the pillow on his poster bed. He groaned. He soon felt Rico's flipper pat his back.

"There there" Rico said.

Skipper took his head out of his pillow.

"What happened?" Skipper asked.

"Magic hit your head" Rico replied.

"Ouch" Skipper said.

"So…..Skipper, are you excited about your first class on Monday?" a 9-year old boy asked Skipper.

The boy looked familiar. Skipper gasped. It looked like the same 9-year old boy from his dream!

"Yes I am" Skipper replied, still freaked out.

Skipper looked around in the room, then looked at a clock on the wall.

"We should hit the hay. It's 10 in the nighttime!" Skipper said.

"I can sleep whenever I want!" a 17-year-old boy yelled.

"Teens nowadays" Skipper muttered under his breath.

Skipper went to sleep. He actually liked how quiet it is in Hogwarts. Back in the zoo, Skipper had trouble going to sleep due to the lemurs partying all night every night. Now Skipper was in a lemur-free environment. Skipper loved this quiet. He smiled in his sleep, happy to sleep in a comfortable mattress and comfortable blankets and a pillow instead of concrete bunks. He hopes the first class on Monday goes well for him and the other Penguins.

* * *

**First day in Hogwarts is going well for the Penguins! Let's hope their first class in Hogwarts goes well, too! I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar or Harry Potter! Please like, review, and favorite this story!**


End file.
